Fertile Ground
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: Hermione Granger was never known as the pretty one to her classmates. Suddenly on the eve of her 14th birthday her true heritage and the motifs of the guy's new affections are revealed. Can she handle all the guys while her only friend suffers? AU
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Hermione Granger was never known as the pretty one to her classmates. Suddenly on the eve of her 14**__**th**__** birthday her true heritage and the motifs of the guy's new affections are revealed. Can she handle all the guys while her only friend suffers?**_

Prologue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Howls of evil laughter slowly faded from her eardrums as she pounded her little feet into the pavement. Her wild brown hair blew in tangled curls while her new red dress was covered in mud. She continued to run until her small frame contacted with an equally small frame.

"Hermione what's wrong?" inquired her best pal: Harry Potter. He was very skinny for his age even though he was known not to be a shy eater.

It was a bright summer afternoon, but her mood was anything but bright. Hermione tried to answer but only tears streamed down her face, steaming up her thick glasses and watering his shirt. Harry patted her shoulder with common motions that he was used to doing when comforting her.

The two kids, who were only eight years old, lived in a local wizard village; Harry grew up in the village while Hermione moved in a year ago due to her parents realizing her powers. Her move was met by taunts of the other kids-for she was very smart and her homely looks-except for Harry who was somewhat out casted due to who his father was. However he had no idea about his father and could care less. All Harry knew was he was a spitting image of her father except for his appealing emerald eyes.

Coincidently, Hermione had nothing appealing about her; she had plain brown hair that hung in long tangles. It was so tangled that the other kids would laugh and throw their combs at her. Her equally plain brown eyes always showed the hunger for knowledge except when they showed pain at the teasing. Finally she had glasses just like Harry, but hers were uglier due to the fact cuter glasses were made for thinner lenses.

Hermione moved away from Harry in order to speak. "They were teasing me again because I outsmarted Draco, and then Draco pushed me into some mud." She started to cry more to the point Harry sat her down on the sidewalk and he soon joined her. He produced a tissue to Hermione who gratefully used it.

"They are only jealous of how smart you are…" he started only to be interrupted by an un-ladylike snort from his friend.

"You say the same thing every time, but for some reason I believe you." She fell into his side as Harry pulled her closer. "Why are we outcasts, Harry?"

"We do fit in Hermione…" whispered Harry with soft and nervous pats to her knee. "We fit in with each other."

_**I promise chapters will be way longer in the future, but I hope you enjoyed this one for now : ) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A whole lot of thanks to you readers out there!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am so excited I could burst," exclaimed Hermione as she and Harry pulled their heads back in from their window. Outside parents waved their hands in a frantic manner with tears in their eyes as the train roared to life down the track; two of the crying parents happened to be their mums, but they were only slightly embarrassed.

Luckily they were able to get a compartment to their selves. Hermione settled into her seat while fixing her new school robes. Already she had her robes on to show how anxious she was to start Hogwarts.

"Oh relax 'mione! It is just school!" Harry placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes; he was dressed in his regular clothes and not as eager as his friend to be leaving.

"I know but this is Hogwarts! We have four whole years to get used to being away from our parents while being able to express ourselves!"

The two had finally finished primary and secondary school and were heading off to their first year at Hogwarts. Five years had passed, but only Hermione looked the same; she was a late bloomer while Harry was beginning to grow and his hair began to lengthen.

"Whoopee we are off to Hogwarts!" dully called Harry. He opened his eyes and winked at Hermione who couldn't help but blush. She was starting to have strange feelings about him, but she knew that they were meant to be best friends.

"Be more enthusiastic!" she exclaimed in an attempt to cover her blush.

Harry jumped out of his seat, lifted Hermione with great strength, and spun her around once. "Yea we are off to ole Hoggy Warty!" The two collapsed into laughter only to be interrupted by Ron Weasley and a couple of his friends.

He did not have all the money in the world, but Ron had his brothers who left an important impact on Hogwarts. His oldest brother Bill was as charismatic as his other brother was sporty. Also the twins were the funniest kids known to man, but sadly they would be leaving in a year; this left Ron with big shoes to fill. However Ron saw this as a good thing for many people wanted to be his friend despite how rude he was known to be.

Ron smirked as Harry and Hermione separated to their seats. "Oh look, Grungy Granger and Potter and having fun! It would be a shame to interrupt." He nudged a dark skinned boy named Dean and he laughed.

"Leave her alone Weasley," growled Harry with a dark gaze that could have the darkest of wizards cringing.

Ron must have been scared for his only comeback was, "I cannot believe that I thought you to be cool, but now she has tainted you."

Harry jumped up out of his seat and raised his wand threateningly, "I swear I will…" Quickly, Hermione stood up and tugged at his arm as to stop him from fighting. Even though Harry was ready to defend her at any given moment she was rather sad that someone else had to fight her own battles; especially since Harry lost a lot of friends ever since they became friends.

"Oh does someone have a crush," taunted Dean as though the thought of anyone liking Hermione Granger was disgusting. The boys laughed harder when Harry began to blush.

Before he could reply an elderly lady with a trolley shooed the boys off. Ron gave him a nasty look and whispered directly to Harry, "Another time I guess." He looked at Hermione, who still had a protective hold on Harry. "Good day Potter...Grungy." With that he was gone.

Harry shook Hermione off and walked back over to his seat without looking at her. They spent the rest of the train ride in a moody silence until Harry started up another conversation. One thing Hermione liked about Harry was that he was able to forget troubles in an instant.

"I am staring to regret thinking that Hogwarts would be fun," mumbled Hermione out of nowhere.

Harry pulled down his trunk and searched for his school robes. "Don't say that! Things will get better," he looked up to give her a warm smile before resuming his search.

"You are so optimistic it's hilarious…" snorted Hermione in a very un-ladylike manner.

Happily Harry retorted, "That's what makes me me, and your smarts make you you!"

Hermione watched Harry slip on his robes before sitting back down. There was something so easy-going about him when he was not protecting her or angry. "And it gets me into a lot of trouble!" she resolved. Harry just sighed and quickly steered their conversation into a direction. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I was so scared for a second that you were going to be in another house," whispered Hermione as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. While she looked around in amazement Harry looked only slightly amused.

Fingering the gold plate Harry reminded, "I told you that both my parents were Gryffindors so why would you worry?"

"Because if you were put in a different house I would be alone," admitted Hermione, once again she mentally cursed herself at feeling so vulnerable.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. "You will never be alone with me, so…"

"Weasley, Ron….Gryffindor!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The piece of apparel fell limp and silent; the older students erupted in applause and the newer ones followed their lead.

Ron strolled past Harry and Hermione. "Eww," he sneered as the applause died down, "I have to share a common room with Grungy!"

Harry balled his fist, but Ron did not shrink away. "Shut it Weasley or I will…"

"Now I say let us eat!" called Headmaster Dumbledore catching the attention of the student body. Food magically popped up so Ron ran away to his seat to start eating.

Hermione nibbled on her chicken pie as Harry piled his plate and digged in. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, for her nerves were acting, and took up too much room for any food to fit in.

After a wondrous feast Dumbledore offered a few last words before ushering them off to bed. Thanks to prefects, they were able to find the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry gave Hermione a hug as several people rushed past them to their rooms. "Goodnight, and have good dreams."

It was a tough decision for Hermione to decide if she liked Harry's pleasant smell or how warm his hug felt. "You too Harry," replied Hermione gloomily, they pulled apart.

Hermione waited until Harry left for his room before she walked up the long stairs to her own. As soon as she opened the door her fellow roommates stopped talking and just stared at her with disgust. All of the girls she knew where ones who constantly teased her when young, and made jokes about her as they grew older in secondary school.

While she prepared for bed she kept her head down, and settled down for the nightwith curtains drawn.

She drifted off only to reawaken in the dark by several voices. Trying hard not to be yelled at for eavesdropping, she sat up slowly and crawled to the edge of her bed to hear the incessant chatter.

"Why do we have to be stuck with here?" pouted on voice sounding like Parvati Patil.

Rumblings from their trunks overpowered some of the words, but she still was able to hear the next comment: "I know this sucks! We might get looked at funny for knowing her"

"It doesn't matter. As long as we ignore her then we should be safe."

"But how can we ignore her when she is always around Harry…I mean have you seen how cute he has gotten!"

"Absolutely gorgeous, and he would be more handsome with Grungy gone!" This was Parvati speaking, in a dreamy, tone. The girls laughed before changing the subject to their slowly growing chests.

All Hermione could do was cover her mouth as her tears accompanied her to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you sleep well?" inquired Harry like an over worried parent as Hermione jogged down the Dungeon towards him. She stopped a few feet away and was out of breath. "I did not see you in breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry…" she lied. The truth was her roommates did not awake her, on purpose, and stuck glue in her best school shoes. Already her first day was taking a turn for the worse.

Footsteps grew louder as more first years joined them. The leader this time was a new snake: Draco Malfoy. "If you ask me she should have eaten something at breakfast," started Draco, blatantly staring at Hermione's nonexistent chest. "Probably could help her chest grow."**  
**  
Harry stepped in front of Hermione with a menacing glare on his face. "Slime off Malfoy." More kids gathered around with looks of sympathy on their faces for Harry.

"This does not involve you Potter," sneered Draco while backing away from Harry; the raven tried to advance even more to Draco, but his goon Goyle stepped in front as though to protect Draco the same way Harry was protecting Hermione. Harry, who was smaller than Goyle, raised his wand as a threat. "Be careful Goyle for Potter might get his killer of a father…"

Before Draco could finish his comment Harry navigated around Goyle and slammed Draco against the wall. "You will not speak of my father like that!" Several spectators laughed at the now trembling Malfoy.

"Okay sorry," mumbled Draco. When Harry released him he ran inside of the classroom.

"Wow Harry that was wicked! I am so sorry for ever being rude to you," exclaimed Ron as his own group approached. He clapped Harry on the back while several girls giggled loudly to get the Raven's attention. "Besides Draco was starting to get boring."

"Thanks Ron, but I better make sure Herm…" He trailed off as Ron and company steered him into the classroom. Hermione tried to sit with him, but ended up sitting alone at her own desk while others surrounded her friend.

"Quiet down class and partner up," demanded Professor Snape; he waved his wand and several cauldrons popped up along with directions from a beginner potion on the board.

_Just my luck, _she mused as the students followed directions. Sadly she watched as Harry partnered with Parvati from her room. The way the girl was trying to keep Harry's attention would be funny to anyone, but Hermione could only think about being the one by his side.

"Granger you can work alone," sneered Professor Snape. Several kids laughed at this, but, to her shock, Harry did not say anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sat on the way edge of the table, eating her ham sandwich. She did not look up to see Harry sit down across from, grabs some chips, while slightly out of breath. "I am sorry for leaving you alone," he sighed before getting comfortable.

"Why are you sitting with me instead of your new friends," questioned Hermione letting her words drip venom.

"They are not my friends," answered Harry feeling guilty at her question. "You are my best friend."

"What if I wanted to be more than that?" whispered Hermione out loud. Immediately she cursed herself for saying what was on her mind, but luckily a distraction happened.

"What did you ask?" questioned Harry as a kid finished puking up his breakfast from earlier.

Hermione took one last bite and idly ate a chip. "Nothing," she mumbled as Harry shrugged before biting another piece of chicken, "just hurry up before the class bell rings."

"Om-kay," said Harry with a mouth full of food. With bulging cheeks Hermione could not help but realize how cute Harry actually was, and that he would never feel the same way about her own appearance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After their last class Harry left Hermione in the common room as he went to place his bag on his bed. As soon as he arrived back Hermione was nowhere in sight. Under the impression that Hermione left without him, seeing that she was still sad about potions, he went to the great hall feeling quite hurt.

"Have you seen Hermione," he asked Neville who happened to join him towards the Great Hall.

"Yea I saw Dean and Ron put her under a spell and dragging her off to the Potions dungeon," he nonchalantly replied.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and exclaimed, "And you didn't stop them?"

"I tried to," stated Neville. They both knew that he was lying for Ron would have turned on Neville if he tried to stop his prank.

Holding back the urge to slap Neville, Harry ran up the grand Staircase until he saw a ghost with a jolly belly."Excuse but have you seen a girl with brown hair and glasses."

"I was hoping someone would help her. I was about to inform a professor myself. She is in the Charms classroom," replied the ghost before morphing through the wall.

"Thank you!" called Harry behind his back as he ran off.

Remembering where the Charms Corridor was he was off until the familiar door to the classroom stood in his way. Harry summoned his thoughts about a charm he had learned, "Alohorma!" He did a quick scan of the room and noticed Hermione unconscious on the floor. With a quick charm she was awake and in his arms. "Hermione are you okay," he gasped trying to hold back his own anger.

"No Harry I am not okay," she mumbled in to his chest. Hermione pulled away and calmly stated, with dry eyes, "I want to go home"

"And stop your education?"

He tried to pull her back in to his arms, but she broke free. Cautiously, she walked over to a chair and sat down. Tears were useless; the only possible escape was by leaving. For all she tried she would be a brainy know-it-all with only one person to call a friend.

Hermione never told Harry, but she wished she was like the other girls. Not so brainy with great looks; only those types of girls attracted guys.

_Maybe one day I will get my wish. _What bad thing could happen when being the object of everyone's affection? Nothing. She would have more friends, possible boyfriends, a chest for crying out loud, and Harry as a close pal.

"I don't belong here Harry," she finally admitted loudly. "I just don't…"

Harry walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you when we were eight?"

Hermione looked up at his face. His expression was hard to read, but she could see anger in his eyes along with something else; was it love? _No that is impossible, I will always be his best friend aka Grungy Granger._

"Yea, but things have changed now. You belong with them and I am just some dirt on their shoes."

It was the truth, and they both knew it, but only Harry refused to let it stay true. "Hermione they will get theirs. For now I got your back and will not ever let them get to you."

_**Now time for the story to start and the Summary to make sense!**_


	3. Happy Birthday

_**Thank you all for reading this story! It makes my day.**_

_**Since you all make my day I will now make yours…hopefully : )**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

Chapter 3:

Happy Birthday

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was proud to say the she had conquered her first year after many speed bumps that appeared. Of course she owed thanks to Harry who stayed by her side while managing to hang out more with Ron. Ron refused to be friends with Hermione, which made things hard, but, under Harry's watch, Ron was civil most of the time.

First Hermione succeeded to be the head of the class in only two months of school. With Harry's encouragement, she did not care about being the only person waving her arm around when she had a question. In turn she also helped Harry in the few classes he struggled with.

However if she was to mathematically add up how decent of a year she had Harry would have outscored her for once. Not only did he make more friends and gain admiration from older students, and female classmates, he also made the Quidditch team as a seeker; even Ron, who claimed he was a flying expert, did not make the team. Hermione remembered going to his tryouts, sitting in the freezing cold, while her heart fluttered happily at the sight of Harry out flying students who had been flying all their lives.

With mixed emotions their first year came to a close and after a fast summer, spent with Harry most of the time or reading school books, arrived their second year of learning.

Classes had not been in session for more than a week and already the subjects were more demanding than last year; this was because the second year was the halfway mark of their schooling.

"Happy Birthday," yawned Harry on a mild September morning as Hermione joined him on the walk to Charms.

"Thanks," replied Hermione with a smile as she handed him twp pieces of toast and slices of bacon in a napkin. Harry had opted out from breakfast to finish up his essay due later on in Transfiguration. "Now where is my present?"

Harry chuckled and let out another yawn. "Wow someone is impatient! You will have to wait until later on when I ask you to sneak out with me before dinner." Hermione's brown eyes opened wide behind her glasses at this scandalous thought. In the past Harry has convinced her to do numerous thing, but never before had he asked her to sneak out. "Relax for we can use my cloak." He bit down on a piece of toast and swallowed it happily.

"I don't know," mumbled Hermione as the first bell rang letting the breakfast eaters know that they better shove down the rest of their food and head off to class.

Harry gave her a quick one armed hug and remarked, "It will be worth it." The grin that Harry gave her incited blood to rush to Hermione's cheeks.

Over the summer Harry grew a lot more, he was now five inches taller than Hermione, and looked even more handsome than before with his shorter black hair and piercing green eyes. Hermione also grew a bit more in her chest, and even though she was still smaller than the other girls she was proud of her body.

"Fine, but it better be worth it if we get a detention," stated Hermione.

Harry chuckled, "It will be…trust me."

Maybe it was Harry's doing, or some struck of luck, for the rest of Hermione's day went by very well without any teasing or pranks. A lot of people, mainly guys which was a huge shocker, wished her a Happy Birthday this time around while the other girls gave her neutral compliments.

In no time the final bell rang and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand to drag her up to their common room. For only a few minutes they separated to deposit their bags and Harry to grab his cloak.

When Harry met Hermione she noticed a newer bag on his shoulder. "What is that for?"

"Surprise," he answered with a shrug as they left the common room to the grand staircase. Harry pulled her in to a secluded spot to put on the cloak before leaving out the main doors.

Hermione kept her mouth shut the entire walk down to the lake. Never before had she seen the lake at night and already the beauty of it overtook her. Somehow the water looked magical and beautiful despite the lake being filled with plain water.

Harry stopped in front of a tree and sat down where he began to pull out several food items: chicken pot pies and rolls- which was Hermione's favorite- along with a small cake that read "Happy Birthday 'Mione".

"Harry this is so sweet," she sighed as he handed her a fork for her meal. "How did you get all this food?"

"Nicked it from the kitchens," answered Harry as though the answer was obvious. Hermione gave him a look so he added, "The house elves were happy to give away the food along with the cake, so don't be mad and dig in."

They spent thirty minutes eating and chatting lightly. After several bites of cake Harry scooted closer to Hermione and grabbed her hand in on motion. "Like your surprise?" he questioned, his pleasant breath surrounded her making her feel faint.

"Yes," she breathlessly replied. The feeling of Harry so close overwhelmed her slightly; she relaxed her hand on her forehead and realized she felt slightly warm.

Harry grabbed her other hand and leaned in closer so that they were only a few inches apart; Hermione went slightly cross-eyed to keep his handsome face in vision. If watching muggle movies proved correct, Hermione knew exactly what was about to happen- and she could not be happier.

"Well I am glad to hear that," he whispered. Slowly he lowered his mouth closer to hers and before she knew it…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Just when I am about to get my first kiss I faint on the spot…perfect_

Hesitantly Hermione opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the hospital wing; she never came her for her own health but did last year after Harry was sent here with Draco for misfired curses.

The next thing Hermione realized was that she could see the room perfectly. All the beds came in to a clear focus instead of a blurry blob. At first Hermione figured it was a lack of judgment of the nurse to leave her glasses on, but the familiar warmth of her spectacles on her nose was gone. She looked over at her side table to see her glasses folded perfectly and awaiting to be used.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, but she could still see everything clearly. Taking deep and calming breaths, Hermione sat up and noticed a strange weight on her chest. She looked down and gasped: she actually had boobs!

_Whoa clam down Hermione! Maybe you are on some sort of drug that the nurse gave you after you fainted. _Her brain went in to overdrive to review her current situation._ There is no way you can miraculously grow a chest and gain perfect vision. _

Desperately Hermione wished for a mirror when she noticed one against a wall. She looked around for the nurse, but the lady was nowhere in sight. Quickly Hermione dashed over to the mirror and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. She cautiously looked again to confirm what she saw in the mirror when the hospital door knob turned.

"Poppy," called Headmaster Dumbledore urgently. He looked over at Hermione and noticed the girl was fast asleep and slightly snoring.

The school nurse rushed out of her office, switched on the lights, closed Hermione's curtains, and hissed, "Headmaster I have a slumbering child in here…" she trailed off at the sight of the four unconscious boys floating behind Dumbledore on stretchers. "What is going on Albus," whispered the nurse as she levitated the three boys in to separate beds.

"I was informed by friends of these fellows that these boys were complaining of feeling sick after dinner and went to bed. One friend found Mr. Malfoy unconscious outside of the Slytherin Common while the other three made it to the fourth floor." Dumbledore sighed at the sight of the boys as his mind reeled for a solution.

"Something is wrong Headmaster," stated the nurse as she grabbed several bottles from her cabinet. "Just less than an hour ago did I have Mr. Potter drag Ms. Granger up here…"

"Ms. Granger is up here," exclaimed Dumbledore at the new piece of information. "Why did you not tell me!"

Madame Pomfrey sniffed at Dumbledore. "I never knew that Ms. Granger played such a crucial role in the fainting of the boys."

"Well she does," snapped Dumbledore despite himself, "Has she changed?"

Dumbledore went over to her bed and right when he was about to pull back the curtains Madame Pomfrey said, "You will wait 'til tomorrow to see my patient when she is fully recovered. For now I must ask you o leave so I can get my own rest.

"You know I always liked you spunk," remarked Dumbledore as he fell back in to his own mannerisms.

Poppy Pomfrey smiled and commented, "Well that is why you hired me." One of the boys moaned and Pomfrey stated seriously, "Now leave!"

The door shut and once the nurse finished her ministrations she locked the door, shut off the lights, and retired.

Hermione was grateful that her curtains were drawn now and could not help but smile to herself at her great acting…and her even greater looking appearance.

_**Very quick chapter but do**_ _**you like?**_

_**Reviews are amazing!**_


	4. Hidden Facts

_**Okay I would like to address the timing here:**_

_**I changed Hogwarts from a seven year school to four years for 13-17 year olds. Also by doing this I might have made Harry older than Hermione, but I will investigate that some more : )**_

_**The reason I changed this is because all magic kids learned basic magic skills before Hogwarts and there would be no need to have them go for seven years. I hope this cleared things up!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4:

Hidden Facts

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It is time to come out from behind the curtains 'Mione," called Harry as he tapped his foot loudly and impatiently to catch Hermione's attention; he had been waiting for thirty minutes outside the hospital wing until Madame Pomfrey let him in once his friend was decent. "I have some shocking news to tell you," he added as though the news would be a bribe.

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly eased the curtains back. "More shocking than this?" she whispered once she could clearly see Harry.

Harry gasped audibly and jumped back before regaining his composure. "Well…er no, but…" he paused to take a breath of air and continued on, "what happened?"

"I have no idea," she replied. Hermione swept back her, now, straight brown hair causally causing Harry to blink several times from behind his glasses.

_Calm down,_ he mentally scolded himself while giving Hermione a weak smile, _She is you best friend no matter how pretty she is now._

_You always though she was pretty,_ reminded a voice deep inside his brain.

This may have been true, but now he had no idea how to control himself. Hermione went from a buck tooth, four-eyed, homely girl to that of the complete opposite.

"We should head down to lunch now." At first Hermione managed to convince the nurse to let her stay in bed for another day, but that was until Harry kept badgering the nurse to let him see his friend.

Harry nodded and the two made their way out of the hospital wing. Several guys who lurked around the hallway, thanks to being caught after a prank and now were waiting for a punishment, stopped and stared as they walked past; Hermione could not help but giggle at the attention.

"So what was your news?" inquired Hermione after blushing thanks to the look Harry gave her for her giggle.

"Oh," said Harry quite startled as he racked his brains, "um…I heard from Parvati that Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Malfoy spent a night in the hospital wing also."

"Yeah, I heard them come in. The Headmaster said that they were complaining of feeling sick and then passed out."

Harry paused in his step and Hermione had to back track several steps for she did not notice. "That is not a coincidence 'Mione," he started as his brain went in to overdrive for a solution. Once he came up with one they continued to walk and he stated, "Maybe your transformation is related to them." The loud clatter from the Great Hall infiltrated their eardrums as they neared the hall.

"Maybe…" Hermione trailed off as she took her first step inside. Quicker than cold water evaporating on a hot pan the room went deathly silent. Every single face was now staring at Hermione as though she was some type of mythical creature.

Casually, Harry nudged her and inclined his head to the Gryffindor table. With her head down Hermione followed him while obvious whispers encircled her.

"_What happened to her?"_

"_Is that Grungy?"_

"_She looks hot!"_

"_It is an obvious rouse."_

"_Don't be so jealous!"_

"Wow Grungy…I mean Granger looks pretty," commented Ron as Harry took a seat next to him while Hermione sat on his other side.

"She always was," retorted Harry, but Ron ignored him for he was trying to get another good look at Hermione by peeking around Harry.

After lunch Harry had a hard time walking by Hermione thanks to several guys in his class attempting to push pat him for a better look at her.

The new found attention disturbed Hermione slightly, but it felt good to have admiration from her male peers instead of taunts.

Right when the duo neared two empty seats in the Charms classroom Draco Malfoy sat down in one of the seats.

"You can still sit here Granger," he offered in a polite manner that had Hermione dumbfounded. There was something extremely different in his attitude towards her; that was when she remembered that she looked better now.

Draco flashed her a nice smile that Hermione could not help but smile back. Unpleasant thoughts of how good-looking Draco was today entered her mind. However she started to say, "No I would rather sit with…"

"It's cool," stated Harry dully as he made his way away from the two and over to a different seat with a frown on his face.

_Why do I feel so bad? The same thing happened last year on the first day of school. _No matter how true that statement was Hermione could not help but feel bad as Harry pulled out his notes while Parvati took the empty seat next to him. She offered to start a conversation with him, but Harry half-heartedly replied back.

All around her the guys kept sneaking glances and whispering to their pals. The Professor, noticing a disturbance in his classroom, decided to let them have some free time while he graded papers.

"So Hermione how is your essay coming along for potions?" asked Draco shocking her even more for he used her first name.

"Fine," she answered hesitatingly, he still had her caught off guard. Hermione turned slightly in her seat, away from Draco, as though she was writing down random notes.

Determined, Draco commented, "I would like to say that you look very nice today."

"Thanks," replied Hermione.

Right then the bell sounded out around the classroom. Hermione threw her materials in to her bag to catch up with Harry who already had left leaving Parvati discouraged. "Harry wait up…" she called, but Harry did not get too far thanks to Professor Dumbledore who was chatting with him. "Oh hello Headmaster," Hermione greeted with a fake smile while fighting down the urge to pull Harry away so that they could talk

Dumbledore smiled back, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Good afternoon Ms. Granger. I was just talking to Mr. Potter and I was asking where you have been." Hermione looked at Harry to see if this was true, but he was conveniently avoiding her eyes. Dumbledore coughed grabbing both of their attention and stated, directly to Hermione, "I would like to have a word with you."

"We have Transfiguration next, sir." Her excuse sounded very weak, but it was the only thing she could come up with without lying.

Hermione hoped that Dumbledore would ask to speak with her later- especially since Professor McGonagall hated kids missing her classes- but he informed instead, "Well I shall write you a pass." Defeated, Hermione merely nodded.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and then to Hermione before rearranging his bag and motioning that he better head along to class.

"Harry too," firmly stated Hermione as she reached out for him.

Dumbledore did not look to happy about this, but he nodded his head and waved his arm for them to follow.

"Look Harry I am," started Hermione in a whisper so that Harry could only hear as they made their way to the staircase.

"Save it 'Mione, it's not like I could have done anything." Hermione did not look to convinced that he was okay so Harry gave her a small smile.

It was not long until they reached the Headmaster's office. Harry knew the location by heart now, and several shortcuts to reach it, thanks to the many fights he got in to with the guys, over Hermione, when they were later sent up here.

Dumbledore pointed to a seat so that Hermione could sit down. The two teens noticed that Dumbledore did not conjure up another seat for Harry so the latter opted out to sit on the arm rest.

"Now Ms. Granger I bet you are wondering what has happened to you," started Dumbledore causally as though this sort of phenomenon always occurred.

Harry must have sensed that Hermione figured Dumbledore's statement was idiotic for he remarked, "If she did not care she would not be here… sir."

Like an annoying fly, Dumbledore ignored him and continued on with a question, "Well, have you ever read about Greek mythology."

"No, but Harry has," replied Hermione.

Dumbledore did not hide his displeasure that he would have to ask Harry to help Hermione. If it was up to him he would have squashed their friendship a long time ago but for now he said, "Mr., Potter please enlighten you friend about a certain Greek goddess. I will tell you the rest after Ms. Granger has been informed."

"Couldn't you just tell us what is going on?" questioned Harry for he was getting pretty tired of Dumbledore's mind games.

The annoyance that Harry was feeling towards his Headmaster was pretty mutual for Dumbledore replied, "No Mr. Potter for I believe in people seeking out information." Dumbledore whipped out his wand and scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. He then levitated it towards Hermione who recognized it as a pass. "Now I suggest you hurry along to class."

Harry opened his mouth to retort some witty statement at the Headmaster, but Hermione dragged him out the room and several steps away before Harry could release his fury.

"What a lazy old barmy codger!" he exclaimed. Hermione nodded as she pocketed the note.

"Relax Harry," warned Hermione knowing that he was ready to explode any minute. She reached for his hand in an effort to calm him down. "I would rather get some background information on our own first. Do you know who he was talking about?"

It was odd for Hermione to be asking a scholarly question to Harry, but he was a mini-expert on mythology while Hermione detested the subject for its lack of cold hard facts.

"I have an inkling, but I rather read up on a tale again," he replied.

Hermione nodded and did not question why he would not share his "inkling" now. "So should we meet up in the library after dinner?"

"It is a date," answered Harry with a sly wink.

Nervously, Hermione chuckled along with him and looked down to see that she was still holding on to Harry's hand. Harry noticed this also so he gave her hand a quick squeeze before leading her down the hallway. As their clasped hands swung between them, Hermione was glad that she was soon to find out about her strange situation.

_**Another hint. ; )**_

_**One reviewer suggested a Siren which made me change my original plans and go to Greek Mythology origin.**_

_**Also I promise to write longer chapters soon! It takes me awhile to get in to the "groove" of writing amazingly awesome long chapters.**_

_**I love Reviews!**_


	5. The Suitors

_**Sorry for not posting in awhile! I had to think of a really good way to explain what Hermione is, and part of me still feels that I did not do a great job.**_

_**Feel free to message me if you have any questions!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

The Suitors

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione lazily turned the page of the book that Harry had picked out for her to read. She looked up to see Harry absentmindedly chewing on his quill while the other guys around pretended to look in opposite directions.

In front of Harry were five different books that he was able to read at once. Hermione had to admire how studious he could be towards this subject while he hardly cared about studying for classes.

"I think we should find another place to read," she whispered. Hermione glanced back down at her page, talking about Greek places, and snapped her head back up only to catch several boys looking away.

"Just ignore them 'Mione," stated Harry in an overly fake calm voice. Hermione could easily tell that he was miffed about the random guys, but she knew not to press on about it.

The two friends had only been in the library for one hour when several groups of guys came in to "study". Actually they waited around until Hermione sat down before grabbing seats nearest to their tables.

Not to sound shallow, but Hermione slightly relished at all the new attention her sudden change of appearance brought; it felt good to be admired… even by those who teased her. Her only huge problem was the angry stares that some of the guys were giving Harry; most of these glares were coming from Draco, who was sitting with his two goons, and Ron with his friends.

Another thirty minutes passed when Harry whispered excitedly, "Here it is!" Harry shoved his worn copy underneath her nose and pointed to an opening paragraph underneath the picture or a beautiful lady. "Read this…"

_Aphrodite, the goddess of love, was the wife of Hephaestus, the lame blacksmith of the gods. Her magic weapon was her girdle. Whoever wore it instantly became so attractive that people could not help falling in love with her._

_(Excerpt taken from _Mythology by Lady Hestia Evans)

Hermione could not help but scan the paragraph several more times before looking up at Harry's grinning face. "So am I like related to her or something?" she inquired. Hermione reread the paragraph for the fifth time, and this time the word _girdle _stuck out at her.

"Maybe, but I have another solution," replied Harry. He waved his finger at the remaining four books before handing one, that was quite small, to Hermione. "Now look at this text…"

_Magic is known to be traced back to centuries before our time, and can perform in strange ways. There are those who are powerful enough to manipulate it to their own choosing, but in most cases it can backfire._

_There is also another subject that is quite old; it is the subject of Greek and Roman Mythology: Myths about powerful immortal human beings, gods and goddesses, who rule over mortal beings. There are numerous tales about who these Gods came to be, but most can be traced back to Zeus._

_Funny enough, magic and mythology has been tied in numerous times throughout the course of history. There are wizards and witches who claim to have the exact powers of these gods, but later on, through evidence, historians have found out these people manipulated magic objects, used by gods and goddesses, to bring them such powers._

_A classic example is a man who lived in Brazil that claimed to contain the same powers as the Greek God Poseidon. Turns out he magicked a pitchfork, some muggle tool for farming or killing others, which could manipulate the waters to his control._

Hermione shut the book and read the title _Life of a God _written in gold lettering. "I am so confused," she admitted slowly. Nothing was making sense to her, and usually everything made sense to her intellectual mind.

So there were people who pretended to have the powers of gods and goddesses, but there was no way she was pretending.

Harry looked slightly disappointed and muttered, "I think we should go see Dumbledore now." He closed all the books, magicked them to their original spots, and led Hermione out of the library. Several guys moved to follow, but, after rather rude look from Harry, they backed down.

Well most backed down. Ron and Draco decided to follow them from a distance and were soon joined by Seamus and Dean…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was no need for Harry to coax Hermione to be out in the hallways at night for she also wanted an explanation from Dumbledore. Soon the two neared the two gargoyles and after stating the password, Peppermint Toad, they were allowed access to the stairs.

"Good evening you two," greeted Dumbledore mainly towards Hermione even though he used the word "two". Their headmaster appeared to be in the process of reading for bed, he had a night cap upon his head, but looked very alert. "So Ms. Granger, have you read about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

Once again he summoned only one chair, but Harry, with a smirk, sat down first and pulled Hermione down on his knee. While Hermione blushed, Dumbledore looked irked at his actions.

Hermione nodded once as she moved slightly to be seated more comfortably. "Yes, am I somehow descended from Aphrodite?"

"Close, but rather you share a unique power with her: Great Beauty." The way Dumbledore said the last two words had the teens leaning forward in their chair. Dumbledore, glad to have their full attention, continued on, "You see magic works in mysterious ways and throughout centuries powerful witches come along and twist magic to fit them. During the 16th century there was a witch who desired to be beautiful so she recreated Aphrodite's magic girdle that enhanced her looks and entranced guys to her." Hermione knew the magic girdle was very significant, but pushed back the thought to hear everything else that Dumbledore had to say. "However she did not plan on only being able to gain the love from magical creatures that lost their power due to mysterious circumstances."

Hermione looked back to see her own confusion etched on Harry's face. He swept back his hair and stated, "Okay so let me get this straight. There once was the witch who wanted to be pretty and have guys like her and she recreates Aphrodite's magic girdle in order to complete her wish, but it only works on those with magical creature blood?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," replied Dumbledore quite irritably. His blue eyes turned directly towards Hermione and bore down upon her. "So Ms. Granger it is my duty to inform that there are five… er, four boys here at Hogwarts who have latent creature blood in them that you must seek out." It appeared the two did not catch Dumbledore's slip-up, despite how important it was for them.

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. "I must?"

"Yes you must, unless the consequences could be fatal for all five of you." Harry opened his mouth to ask exactly how this situation could be "fatal", but he changed his mind thanks to a look from the Headmaster.

"Now it is your duty to seek out one of these males and make them your mate so you can restore their creature blood and reproduce children with the restored magical creature abilities."

'That makes no sense," informed Harry.

Dumbledore answered only for he could see that Hermione was thinking the same thing. "As you see when the young lady's spell backfired, she was only sought after those who have magical creature blood, but it was a latent gene that the creatures possessed. It turns out that spell changed on its own so that she was the only person, during that time, to bring out the gene and make it stronger through her, and the mate she chose, offspring."

"So basically I am like some fertile ground for one, who is supposed to be magical creature, to plant his seed in?" questioned Hermione.

"Well…"

"That is sick!" she exclaimed. The very idea of only being used only as a reproducer was not only sick but plain wrong.

The Headmaster drummed his fingers upon his desk for several minutes leaving the room in complete agitated silence. "Ms. Granger it is in your bloodline, for you see that witch is one of your ancestors and the trait is passed down and reappears once every century, and I suggest that you get use to the idea."

Harry attempted to soothe her, by rubbing her back, but she pushed his hand down and said, "And if I refuse?"

"As I said if you refuse this… well I would not say the curse, but spell, will kill not only you, but your possible suitors."

That was it. There was no possible way for her to get out of the situation. Her destiny was chosen for her. She had no say except for picking out one of the four guys.

"Who are these guys?" she asked in a small voice while trying to hold back tears of fury. Harry tried to soothe her once more, and this time she allowed him too.

"I believe you already know the answer to this, but just in case I have called them to my room and they shall soon be here…" Dumbledore trailed off at the light knocking upon his door; he looked at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter please let them in and I will leave to give you kids some privacy."

Harry sat Hermione up as Dumbledore left his office. Neither questioned why he refused to stay, but Harry did as told and went to open the door.

As the door opened, four guys tumbled in for they had been fighting about who was to walk in first.

Harry snarled angrily, which made Hermione look at him for he looked very sinister, as Draco Malfoy strolled in followed by Ron, Dean, and Seamus. The four guys walked in front of Hermione, as though on display, while Harry snuck behind them to sit in Dumbledore's chair.

"So… do you guys know why you are here?" inquired Harry in a spot on Dumbledore impression. Hermione giggled lightly which caused the four boys to beam happily.

"Of course we do," answered Dean without turning towards Harry, for his eyes was on Hermione only, "Dumbledore told our parents this in exchange for…"

"Shut it Dean!" exclaimed Draco angrily. Harry leaned to the side and caught Hermione's eye. Each was thinking the same thing: _what was Dean about to say._ Before they could mouth anything, Ron scooted over and blocked Harry from view.

There was something strange about how her four _suitors_ stood in front of her. Neither guy barely moved, but their eyes were gazing at every part of her body. Self-consciously, Hermione tugged her button-up shirt up more and stated, "Um okay, what I want to know is what creature blood do you four possess."

Ron stepped forward, leaving his companions very disgruntled. "I have werewolf blood in me, but the gene died out thanks to my ancestors mating with humans." Hermione could only nod as Ron stepped back; she also noted that he was growing a beard which she never noticed before.

"I am supposed to be a half veela," said Draco in a seductive tone. Hermione blushed and looked to the ground as he added, "But when I was supposed to change nothing happened."

"Well mine is very girly," started Dean, calling Hermione's attention, and Harry's, upon him. "But being a fairy runs in my line." Draco snickered at this which earned him a punch from the dark-skinned boy.

Finally Seamus was the last one and he informed, "Mine just plain sucks, I am part leprechaun, but my family wants to restore the line."

"So does my family leprechaun-boy…" stated Draco very impatiently while Ron and Dean nodded. "So that is why you should choose me Granger." The way Draco said that made Hermione's skin crawled.

Things continued to become worse for Draco approached her, grabbed her hand, and kissed it delicately. Harry's angry snarl was covered up by Ron who pushed Draco away and shouted, "Now she will go with me! How wouldn't want to be with a werewolf?"

"Anybody with half a brain!" Draco punched Ron on the side causing the red head to fall back while gripping his side in pain. Thinking he was superior, Draco grinned at Hermione, causing her heart to flutter, and opened his mouth only to be slammed down upon the ground by Dean

Hermione watched as the three boys, Seamus had joined in for no reason, rolled around upon the floor and land punches at various body parts. This was not how she planned for the evening to go; all she wanted was an explanation, and now she had to deal with four squabbling boys.

The only thing she wished for now was to see how Harry felt. Her friend was watching the boys roll upon the floor with humor on his face, but she could tell there was something hidden behind his eyes. She had a feeling it was jealously, but a new feature on his face called her attention:

_When did he gain those bags_, she mused while staring at the dark circles on his face. That was not the only new thing about him; she also remembered that Harry did not eat a lot during dinner, like usual, and only nibbled on pieces of a rare steak.

Her thoughts were interrupted once Harry looked up at her. Whatever emotion he was hiding behind his eye disappeared as his emerald eyes gazed upon her.

_If only he had magical creature blood too…_

It was as though Harry heard this for he nodded once at her. Harry looked back down at the guys and exclaimed, "Guys!" When the boys continued to fight, Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a charm that blasted the boys back with a white light. "Shut up so we can figure this out," he said for he finally had their attention.

The guys'- now bruised and bleeding in different places- stares immediately fell upon Hermione making her feel uncomfortable.

Hermione looked up at Harry for more help, but he shrugged letting her know that this was her problem and she needed to make the decision. "This is my idea, I will go out on a date with each of you, and then I will choose from there."

The guys nodded at this and wiped away spare traces of blood. Only Harry did not like this idea for he said, " 'Mione, are you sure about this?" The emotion she had seen before briefly flicked in his eyes only to be replaced with nothing.

"It is the best plan for now," she stated hinting that she was done on the subject.

"Fine, but I get to go first!" declared Ron. He struck up a defensive, and pathetic, stance towards the other boys who were glaring at him.

"No way!" shouted Dean before the he charged at Ron. It did not take long for the other guys to join in.

"This is going to be a long night," sighed Harry as Seamus landed an excellent punch to Draco's jaw. Hermione laughed and flashed Harry a smile that had _his _heart softening.

_**So I might do a small section about how Harry feels.**_

_**Reviews are sweet!**_


	6. Dates Gone Sour

_**I could go on and on about being busy with school junk, but I bet you readers already skipped this to read the story, lol. If you are reading this please check the author's note at the bottom.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6:

Dates Gone Sour

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry have you been sleeping alright," questioned Hermione.

The two teens were doing homework in the only place they could be left alone: a magical room Harry had discovered called the Room of Requirement. Hermione stopped her scribbling in time to look up and see Harry gazing into space with his Charms book open, a quill poised lazily in his hand, and parchment in his lap.

Two weeks had passed since Hermione found out her true heritage, but she could hardly care for most of her worries were about Harry and how the dark circles under his eyes were increasing. While other girls, those who happened to fancy him, did not notice, Hermione could see that something troubling him.

"I haven't been sleeping well, but it is no matter," he replied before writing something down. Harry closed the book and asked, "When are you going to start this dating thing?"

Sadly, Hermione wished he never brought that up. Constantly the four guys were hounding at her to pick who she was going to date first. Things were taking a downturn when Draco and Dean received detention for having a vicious fight when Dean attempted to bribe Hermione into forgetting about Draco.

"It is not that easy," she answered slowly.

Harry cracked a grin and stated, "Well you could tell them to shove off?"

"I wish," she laughed while scribbling down another fact before it completely evaded her mind. It seemed that only she understand the serious nature behind picking which guy to date first and then who to be with. Of course Harry knew she had to pick, but only she figured the tactics behind it. "Maybe I will ask Ron…"

This called Harry to attention as he snapped his head towards her, "Why would you pick him first."

"Calm down Harry! You are acting very edgy lately."

This was very true and even Harry realized that. "Sorry," he whispered with his head down in mock shame. He looked back up and stated, with a small smile that made Hermione blush, "Could I blame puberty?"

"Ha Ha," she remarked, clearly remembering that Harry was already past that stage of life. "Now do you want help on your essay or not?"

"Yes please," he sighed in frustration. School was less interesting when his best friend was placed in a position that could take her away from him.

Hermione scooted her chair and leaned in closer to Harry. Casually she reopened his book for him and pointed to a paragraph.

"So I would mention the side effects of Cheery Charms could lead to singing…" Hermione trailed off when she noticed Harry's eyes were not on the book or paper, but staring at her. Her breath was momentarily caught in her throat when old feelings of love for Harry reappeared in her heart.

Harry slowly covered her hand with his and stated, "So information from this paragraph?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded while relishing in the warmth of Harry's larger hand. This time she took the first step shifted her body so her face was only inches from Harry's. It was almost like Harry expected for what was about to happen next for his eyes were closing and lips puckering at the same time she was.

"Bloody Hell!" cried a voice in anger. Harry fell out of his chair in shocked and looked around to see Ron, who looked hairier, standing tall and wand out.

"What the hell are you doing in here," shouted Harry as he jumped back onto his feet. Hermione immediately stood up too and settled herself between the guys as they advanced closer.

Ron completely ignored that fact when he replied, "Well now I need to warn you two stay away from my mate."

All the color faded from Harry's face at the mention of the word "mate". HE snarled angrily that made Hermione, and even Ron, jump. His usual smile was toothier while two of his teeth looked sharper. "She hasn't picked you," he growled.

"Yet," taunted Ron. He tried to act tough, but obviously stepped back from Harry in fear at his expression.

That one word set Harry off. In a swift flick of the wand, Ron was thrown back against one of the bookshelves the Room had provided for them. When the red head tried to stand back up, Harry knocked him once more into the shelves. Shakily, Hermione looked away from the trickle of blood falling down Ron's face to Harry who was looking at the red head in anger and shock.

"Leave Ron!" commanded Hermione. Her voice boomed out with power, but no one noticed the flash of danger in her eyes.

Ron crawled his way up the shelf to a standing position. He gave Hermione a hurt expression, possibly for her sympathy, and said, "I will… if you go on a date with me first."

"Fine." With that Ron left with a smirk to Hermione and ignoring Harry's angry stares. Once the door slammed shut, Hermione turned around and gasped for Harry's beautiful green eyes were a shade of blood red. "Are y-you alright."

"Fine," he mumbled as his eyes faded back to the lovely green. "Let's wrap this up and head to bed," he added, knowing that he would be unable to sleep for another night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Hermione could not believe what she was thinking at letting Ron be her first date. She planned on a nice evening, in a pair of stunning blue dress robes, and Ron to be filled with great conversation topics- like the talks she and Harry had. Now she was sitting across him at a table in the Leakey Cauldron, Professor Dumbledore made all the arrangements for this to happen on a school weekend, and watching him scratch his hairy arm with a fork.

"This is very nice, right?" he asked in an attempt to be sweet. He placed his fork back down and Hermione held back the bit of vomit that formed in her mouth for there were red hairs on the silverware. Ron noticed this and joked, "Sorry, this werewolf thing gives me the itches, you know?"

"No."

Ron sulked slightly at her tone of disgust, but was not totally discouraged. Instead he waved the waiter over and started to order for himself and her.

While Ron talked, Hermione took the moment to study his features. Maybe it was his latent werewolf blood in him, but Ron looked slightly hairier complete with a slowly growing beard. There was no way she would deal with the constant scratching and shedding that he had to offer.

Hermione was staring so hard at his new growth that she did not notice Ron had finished talking until he coughed loudly. She jumped and quickly gulped down her water as the blood rushed towards her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for teasing you," whispered Ron. Hermione glanced up at him over her glass to see him looking at her straight in the eyes. "I realize now that they way I treated you when we were young was wrong…"

"Do you realize that now because of what happened to me?" There was so much malice in her voice that Ron briefly looked away before regaining the courage to look back at her and open his mouth in retort. "I don't want to hear it Ron, we both know that is the reason!"

"Look here," stated Ron in anger, he grabbed Hermione's hand and held it with a tight grip to the point she squirmed about in discomfort. "I want you to give me a chance…"

"Never."

There was no way Ron planned on giving up, so he grabbed her hand tighter and opened his mouth to say more, "Hermione…"

Hermione would never know what he was about to say for the waiter dropped an entire pot of soup on Ron's head. The red head screamed in pain and fell to the ground while Hermione massaged her aching head. Nearby by eaters applauded the waiter while Ron, who was embarrassed, ran out the restaurant.

"Drama queen," laughed the waiter as he pulled off his coat, hat, and exchanged glasses. "The soup was lukewarm." Where the waiter once was now stood Harry looking very happy.

"Harry!" gasped Hermione as she jumped up to hug her friend. "Thank you so much for that, but you can't interrupt anymore dates."

"He was being a jerk though," reasoned Harry, "Also I would have been here earlier, but Pansy managed to corner me." For more emphasis Harry pointed to several fingernail scars on his arm.

Hermione placed a hand on the lines and whispered, "Let's get back to Hogwarts so I can put some dittany on that." Harry simply nodded and allowed Hermione to lead him out the restaurant and to a safe way point to floo back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three days had passed since the horrible date with Ron, and now Hermione found herself in the Hogwarts kitchen with Seamus while house elves darted about to please them. This time Hermione did not dress up as much, but this did not stop a few inches shorter Seamus from gazing at her chest; several times she tugged her robes closed in warning, but the boy ignored this.

The date was not as bad as Hermione expected it to be, and once she got over her hatred of the ordeal, she enjoyed herself. Seamus was pretty nice and he listened to her every word like she was a goddess- this was expected for her new beauty was based off a goddess.

As the elves brought over trays of different desserts, Seamus shifted his chair next to Hermione and said, "You look very pretty tonight and I am glad to be here with you."

Hermione snorted at this for of course she looked pretty, it was unavoidable, but the snort caught in her throat as Seamus grabbed her chin and pulled it closer to his face. "I hope you don't object to this…" Hermione went slightly cross-eyed to keep Seamus' lips in her line of vision, and right when he was about to kiss her a flash of red light soared out of the corner of her eye and Seamus fell to the ground.

In desperation, Hermione looked around to see the castor, only to find Harry walking the rest of the way through the portrait; the pear was still giggling loudly. Harry looked very calm as he righted Seamus' chair and gave a small kick to the leprechaun's side.

"Please take him up to his bed," ordered Harry with one last look to the leprechaun boy. Several elves nodded, grabbed random parts of Seamus, and apparated him out of sight. While some of the elves retreated away, others decided to clean up the abandoned dinner.

Harry started to say something, but Hermione ignored this and threw a gold platter at him. The platter merely collided with Harry's side, the teen did not flinch once, and fell to the ground with a loud echo. "I told you to never interrupt one of these dates again!"

"He was about to kiss you 'Mione!" informed Harry as his only defense. It was a pretty weak one, and Harry knew that.

"So," she yelled back. Hermione regretted saying that one word for Harry went from defensive to looking like a hurt young child.

Then something came over him. He delicately grabbed Hermione's arms and said loud and clear, "I like you Hermione!" In the next second Harry captured her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione responded, without thinking twice, and rested her arms on Harry's neck. The rest of the house elves slowly retreated to give the teens more privacy as their kiss continued on. They could have stayed like this forever, but Hermione jumped back from him and walked away several feet.

She touched her mouth and looked at Harry in disbelief as he whispered, "Okay I admit it, I always liked you…"

He stopped short at the tears that collected in Hermione's eyes and fell down her cheeks. He walked closer as thought to wipe them away from her, but Hermione pushed him back and said, "Harry… no I could never be with you. You do not have creature blood in you so I can't date you."

"I guess we are just friends then." The word friends sounded so empty that Hermione started to cry harder. Her tears clearly pained Harry, but he did nothing else to stop them

"We are, but you have to stop ruining my dates!"

Something snapped in Harry again, but this time it was not a fit of passion, it was rage. He grabbed Seamus' chair and tossed it against a wall; two of the legs snapped off in a loud clatter. "Oh yes, your precious dates with those guys," he taunted and was, once again, completely oblivious to his green eyes turning red. Hermione wiped her eyes dry and did not waver from her spot in fear. "I must definitely not interrupt them!"

Courage pounding through her veins, Hermione approached Harry and snarled, "Harry Potter you are such a…"

"A what?"

"Jerk!" She screamed so loud that some house elves dropped the food they were carrying and scurried away in fear. To add insult to injury, Hermione turned away, to hide her newly formed tears, and added, " Leave me alone!"

"Gladly… Granger." He stalked out with his shoulders hunched over in defeat. The use of her last name made Hermione howl out with more tears and sink to the floor. One elf dared to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it did not matter for Hermione continued to cry on the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seamus awoke suddenly to see that he was now in his bed with Ron and Dean staring at him. A new addition to the room sat on Neville's bed and glared at Seamus. His head was pounding slightly, but he was still able to remember what previously happened.

"Rough date," snorted Dean with a look of triumphant. When the elves brought the boy in, Dean and Ron quickly used the elves to bring Draco to them for a greatly needed meeting.

"All because of Potter," growled the teen. Ron also gritted his teeth in anger for now Harry managed to ruin two chances with Hermione. Seamus sat up at grabbed at his head. "We need to come together and stop him!"

Draco jumped up from his spot and laughed cruelly; it was supposed to be cruel, but the latent veela blood in him made it sound like a bird chirping. "I do not want to work with you three!" he walked over to the door and gripped the knob. "This is my chance to restore my heritage and I work solo."

Dean jumped up and grabbed his shoulder. All Draco had to do was shrug him off for Dean's grip was like a light butterfly touch. "I feel the same way," started Dean as he motioned for Draco to rejoin their group, "but we will get noting done with Potter trying to stop us."

"So what do you suggest?" questioned Draco on Neville's bed once more. He pushed back his long blonde hair and stared at Dean and Ron for a solution.

With a grin on his hairy chin, Ron replied, "Well seeing that Parvati failed to keep him busy we must think of something else…"

_**A/N: I have a new tumblr account (under my author name) so that I can keep you readers updated on statuses of my stories, sneak previews, next posting dates, and when new stories will come out.**_

_**Thank you for being patient during this time as I get used to being back at school! Have a great day or night! : )**_


End file.
